Those Hot Summer's Nights 7
by CourtneyB
Summary: A kidnapping gives Piper and Leo some much needed time alone - Part 7 to my Love Changes Everything Series


Those Hot Summer Nights

[August 2009]

"Piper please, Matt and I really need some time without the girls."  Phoebe pleaded.  

"I guess.  Drop them off in the morning and we will go out the zoo or something."  Piper rolled her eyes at Phoebe who had a very excited look on her face.  

Piper, Phoebe and Paige were at P3 for a girl's night out.  The daddies had volunteered to babysit.  The Charmed Ones had spent the day shopping, had all gotten manicures and pedicures, went out to dinner and had ended up at P3 for a night cap.  

"Just to let you know you both owe me know.  I had your girls last weekend Paige and now I have Phoebe's this weekend.  I do have a husband as well."  Piper said sarcastically.  

"What you and Leo having difficulties finding quiet?"  Paige asked.

"It's not that.  It's just it is so routine.  The magic is gone.  There's no spontaneity anymore."

"Well you have been married the longest."  Phoebe piped in.

"Yeah 8 years not 60." 

"So I guess Leo is not taking advantage of these hot summer nights?"  Phoebe and Paige were having fun making jokes at Piper's expense.  

"Uh no.  Nothing special.  So what you and Matt planning?"  Piper asked.

"Nothing too special.  In fact I don't think we are going to go anywhere.  I really don't know he just asked to ask you if you could take the kids.  It's a surprise, I guess."  Phoebe chuckled with anticipation.  A night alone without hearing 'mommy, daddy' right when it was starting to get good.  She looked over to Piper and felt a little bad.  Here both her and Paige had dumped their kids on Piper for a night or weekend of passion and Piper was so obviously in need of a weekend out herself.  "Piper if Leo is not getting creative why don't you?"

"What do you mean?  Kidnap him."  

"Sure Luke took me last weekend to this cabin up north a bit.  You could take Leo there and pamper him.  Maybe he will return the favour."  Paige said with a cunning smirk on her face.  "I will even go and tell the Elders to leave him alone, if you want."  

Several years ago Paige had mastered the ability to orb 'up there' and much to the Elders dismay she was very vocal in her demands.  

"Oh Paige would you?  That would be amazing.  With no interruptions not even from 'them' I think I could definitely remind Leo of a few things."  All three of the girls started to laugh.  "So what to I do?  I don't want him to know about this until we get there."

"Okay here's what your going."  Phoebe leaned in and explained the perfect kidnapping.  

[Two weeks later]

It was only six in the morning and Piper was already wide awake.  Today was the day.  Leo had no idea what was going to happen.  Phoebe and Paige had helped Piper book everything.  Paige went up to the Elders and told them to leave Leo alone and if any of his charges needed help she would take care of it.  After so many years of dealing with the charmed ones the Elders had learned that they were going to do what they wanted and it was best to go along with it.  Paige had also devised a plan with one of Leo's charges to keep him busy for the whole afternoon.  Phoebe already had the girl's stuff at her house and Piper had the jeep packed.  She was going to stop at the grocery store before she left town and pick up everything they would need.  Luke had talked to his buddy at the police station and got him to lend him his cabin again, but this time it was for Piper.  The cabin was about a four hour drive up north.  Piper was so excited that she couldn't sleep anymore.  It really didn't matter because her girls would be awake in another half an hour or so anyway.

She hopped out of bed and went to get a shower before the house turned into a crazy joint.  Leo stirred in bed when Piper got out so quickly.  

"Oh I better control my excitement or he will figure something out." She thought as she left the bedroom for the shower.  After getting into the bathroom she rethought the shower idea and took a bath instead.  With the house still sleeping she was going to take her time and soak.  She used special oils and shampoo in an effort to make herself as soft and sweet smelling as possible.  A half an hour later she climbed out of the tub and went to get dressed.  Leo was still sleeping.  He looked like a little child so peaceful and comfortable.  She tried not to wake him up.  A few minutes later, as if on cue she heard Makayla getting up as she finished getting dressed.  She went into the youngest Wyatt's bedroom.  Makayla now just over two years old was standing up in the crib as Piper came into her room.  Leo had turned the sitting area up stairs into a fourth bedroom just over a year ago.  Piper was in the process of getting Makayla into to a big bed and out of the crib but Makayla had different ideas.  

"Good morning baby.  How are you today."

"Mommy!"  Makayla cried out when she saw Piper.  She reached her arms out and Piper picked her up.  They than went to get Maddy and Melinda up.  They first went into Maddy's room and Makayla ran over to the bed and jumped on her big sister.  Every time Piper saw Maddy she remembered how close they came to losing her.   Thank God she pulled through.  Life would be so horrible without her.  Maddy grumbled as she woke up.  Makayla can be hard to ignore when she is jumping on you.  Next they went into Melinda's room.  The eldest Wyatt was now 6 ½ years old and was the first in her grade one class.  She was also the grumpiest in the morning.  With both her sisters jumping on her bed Melinda reluctantly woke up.  

"Mom get these two off me."  She said pulling both her sisters to the bed.  

"Okay girls, we are going to wake daddy up now.  Listen we are going to sneak into my room very quietly and when I give you a signal I want all three of you to jump on him.  Deal?"  Piper whispered to her daughters while leaning on Melinda's bed.  A huge smile came across all of the girl's faces and they all nodded.  "Okay let's go."  She led her daughters down the hall and to her bedroom.  "Be very quiet."  She said putting her finger to her lips.  They followed her into the bedroom and over to Leo's side of the bed.  "Ready, one, two, three." At that all of the kids jumped up onto Leo.  Leo shot up quickly and grabbed all three girls and pulled them under the covers.  Piper climbed on top of the pile.  They were all laughing and giggling and smiling as Piper and Leo tickled and played with the girls.  

Twenty minutes later Piper was downstairs making breakfast with her girls at her heels.  Leo came into the kitchen and Makayla jumped into his arms.  It was her favourite place to be in the world.  Wrapped up in her daddy's strong arms.  He put her down at the table as Piper announced that breakfast was ready.  He then moved over to Piper to help her with the breakfast dishes.  He wrapped his arms around her.

"Nice wake up call, Honey."  He said kissing her neck.  "You smell good today." He gave her a smile and carried the pancakes to the table.

"So are you sticking around today Leo?"  Piper asked serving Maddy some pancakes.  

"I can't.  I have to help one of my charges all day.  She said she has some big problem that she can't handle on her own.  I will try not to be too late.  What are you doing?"

"Phoebe and I are taking the girls out for the day."  She chuckled because she knew his answers before he did.  Everything was falling into place perfectly.  After breakfast Piper was dropping the girls at Phoebe's and heading up to the cabin.  

[Two hours later]

Leo had left right after breakfast.  Piper took the girls to Phoebe and checked in with Paige.  Leo's charge was going to call for Paige when she was done with Leo and Paige was going to call Piper to let her know.  Piper was on her way up to the cabin.  Paige had offered to orb her there but Piper decided that it would be better if she drove because then they could take their time getting home.  She had stopped the store before leaving San Francisco.  She was planning a five star meal tonight complete with wine and dessert.  

Piper arrived at the cabin three hours later.  It was perfect.  Two bedrooms, one with a king size bed and a net canopy dangling from the twelve foot vaulting ceiling, a living room complete two leather reclining chairs and a matching couch, a floor to ceiling stone fireplace, a dining room with an old harvest table and a kitchen that any chef would be thrilled to prepare their masterpiece in.  There was even a magnificent balcony with lounge chairs and a two person swing over looking a mountain lake so clear it was hard to tell which way the mountains were going.  

"This is perfect."  Piper said to herself.  Realizing that she was the only person in the room she went to unload the Jeep.  She unpacked two bags of groceries, a bag full of candles, the flowers, hers and Leo's suitcase, and the wine bag, a bottle of red and a bottle of white.  Leo would be done with his charge in a few hours and she had a lot to get done before he arrived.  She got dinner started, set the table, covered the cabin in candles and made up the fresh flower bouquet.  If nothing else she was going to make this a night to remember.  Once she had the cabin set up just right she went to get dressed.  Paige would be calling soon and Piper wanted to be ready.  

She set hair in large warm curlers, touched up her makeup, reapplied her perfume and lotion, and slipped into the dress she had bought last week.  It was a deep red dress with a low back and a billowing front, small spaghetti straps and a slight train down the back.  She took the curlers out and let the big soft curls cascade down her back.  She glanced over at the clock, 6:00 pm.  Perfect she thought Paige had arranged with Leo's charge to free him around 6:30.  Paige would soon be letting Piper know that he was free and that he would answer her call.  

Dinner was ready and waiting, dessert was in the oven finishing baking and the wine was chilling in the refrigerator when Piper's cell rang.  It was Paige right on time.  Leo had just left his charge and would be home at the manor in two seconds.  Piper thanked Paige for everything her and Phoebe had done and hung up the phone.  She quickly set dinner out and poured the wine.  

"Leo …… Leo.  Come on Leo I need you."  Piper yelled in her most desperate voice.  Within seconds the cabin filled with bright white lights.  Her plan had worked.  

[Five minutes earlier]

Leo had just finished with Jessica his charge.  He had spent all day with her but had spent the whole day thinking about Piper.  Earlier in the day she had caught his attention with her perfume and the sneaky eyes she was giving him.  He had wondered what she was up to.  Leo had noticed over the last little while they had become the typical 'old married couple' with very little excitement.  

Leo orbed home and immediately noticed that something was wrong.  It was just over 6:30 and the manor was silent, strangely silent.  Usually the manor was noisy and chaotic at this time of day.  Most nights both Phoebe's family and Paige's family were over, Piper was putting dinner on the table and there was normally six kids running around the house and two more screaming for dinner.  

"Piper, where are you?"  He said walking towards the kitchen.  She was not in there and she was not upstairs.  "No note?"  He thought as he came back downstairs.  "This is very strange."  He stopped at the bottom of the stairs to think.  "Well no one is here, I think I might surprise Piper was a nice dinner but first I am calling Phoebe to find out where my family is."  Just then he heard Piper calling for him.  

[Back at the cabin]

Piper was standing in the middle of the room holding two wine glasses while the cabin filled with bright white lights.  As the light faded and Leo became visible she started to smile.  

"Piper what is it? What's wrong?" The lights cleared and he realized that nothing was wrong.  Piper was standing in the middle of a cabin, holding two wine glasses and looking absolutely stunning.  Her dress flowing over her body in the subtlest ways and the gentle curls of her hair perfectly placed around her shoulders.  She was grinning from ear to ear and her skin glowed in the soft light.  It was clear that she had beaten him to the romantic dinner idea.  There must have been a hundred white candles making the room sparkle.  The table was set with dinner waiting and soft guitar music was playing in the background.  "Piper what's going on?  Where are we?"  He asked while moving over to her.  

"We are at the cabin Paige went to a few weeks ago.  I thought we could have a nice quiet weekend kid-less."  She handed him a glass and pulled him to her.  She lifted her head towards him ready for him to kiss her.  

"Oh really." He whispered leaning in and capturing her lips in his.  As they kissed Leo gently took the glasses out of their hands and wrapped his arms around Piper's waist pulling her in tighter.  

"Mmmm Leo, … um maybe we should … should eat first."  Piper said barely breaking away from him.  

"Maybe, … but I'd rather do this."  He said whisking her off her feet and into his arms.  "Bedroom?"

"Okay."  She didn't need much convincing.  "There" she said pointing in the direction of the masters room.  

He carried her to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed.  She quickly lifted her dress over her head as Leo undressed himself.  She was as hungry for his touch as she was for dinner.  She had been dreaming about this ever her sisters had suggested the idea.  Leo slid onto the bed beside Piper and pulled her into his arms.  He gently kissed her nose, down her jaw line and collarbone.  He left a trail of kisses all the way down to her stomach and started back up her retracing his steps.  Piper's whole body tingled and felt as though a dozen butterflies were swarming her.  It was like the first time they had kissed.  Although it was nearly 11 years ago he still had the power to make her whole body weak.  Her hands slid down his back and she pulled his face to meet hers.  Lips met lips and tongues caressed tongues.  Their kiss deepened as their bodies become intertwined.  Heat, passion and complete bliss filled the room.  They were a perfect fit.  

"Leo" Piper said still slightly out of breath.  

"Wow!"  He replied.  "It's been a while since we were that good."  He rolled off of Piper and pulled her into his arms.  Just then they heard the kitchen timer going off.

"Oh God that's dessert."  Piper said trying to pull out of his embrace. 

"Stay here I will get it."  He kissed her cheek climbed out of bed.  Not bothering to put any clothes on he ran to the kitchen and took dessert out of the oven and turned off the timer.  He stopped on his way back to the bedroom to pick up the wine bottle and glasses.  

"It smells wonderful.  You did a beautiful job."  He said crawling back in bed beside Piper.  "Maybe we should eat now."

"Maybe I am starving.  You kind of had a one track mind when you realized the kids were miles away.  Not that I'm complaining though."  Piper smiled as Leo handed her a glass of wine.  

"Yeah sorry about that.  Everything looks so beautiful out there and you took my breath away.  I couldn't help it.  You must have spent hours getting ready and in two seconds I went and wrecked everything."

"You didn't wreck anything.  You have given me everything and trust me I wanted you just as much."

"So what do you want to do now?"  

"Throw on your robe and meet me outside."  She raised her eyebrows, smiled and got out of bed.  Put her robe on and left the room leaving Leo wondering what she was up too.  Leo did as he was told and went into the living room to meet Piper.  

Piper scooped the dessert into bowls, she had made apple crisp.  It was an easy dessert but it was also Leo's favourite.  With a bowl in each hand she left the kitchen as Leo was coming out of the bedroom.  

"Grab that blanket will you?"  She asked Leo pointing with her elbow to the throw that was across the back of the couch.  "Follow me out to the deck."  He grabbed the blanket and opened the deck doors for Piper.  She motioned over to the swing and he sat.  Taking a bowl from her he held the swing steady so she could join him.  She swung her feet to the side of her and rested against Leo's chest.  "Isn't this place beautiful?  I never want to leave."  The moon was shining bright now and the stars twinkled above them.  They could hear the water splashing up on the shore and the boat rocking against the dock.  Leo rocked the swing in the steady beat of the night sounds.  Wrapped up in the blanket and each other they ate dessert.  

"What are you thinking about?"  Leo asked looking down into her eyes.  

"Nothing really.  Just how peaceful this is.  Being with you in this place.  I can't believe how long it's been since you and I sat and did nothing."  

"I know.  You read my mind with this surprise.  I was starting to wonder if the routine of our lives would ever change.  Don't get me wrong I love our lives."

"We do have it pretty good don't we?  The three most beautiful girls on the face of the earth, a business that is still successful and growing, a house that I absolutely love and each other."  She reached up and kissed him.  All of a sudden an idea came into her head.  "Leo have you been skinny dipping?"

"Not in about 70 years.  Why what are you thinking."  

Piper jumped off the swing, put her bowl down on the railing and ran down the steps to the beach.  Leo sat up on the swing and watched as Piper ran along the beach.  She left small footprints in the sand and her hair was flying in the wind behind her.  She was giggling and laughing and swinging her arms in the air like a schoolgirl.  Her silk robe flew open in the breeze as Leo got up and chased her steps down to the shore.  When he was just steps away from her she let her robe fly off and it landed across Leo's face.  When he finally removed the robe from his face he saw a perfect sight.  His wife standing bare skinned in front of him, her skin glistening in the moonlight.  

She smiled and cocked her eyebrows at him.  "Catch me if you can."  She said giggling and running towards the dock.  Leo ran after her.  It didn't take long before he had caught up to her.  Throwing off his robe he wrapped his arms Piper's waist.  She turned around to face him as Leo lifted her up and swung her around in a circle.  

"Get ready to go in, one, two."  He rocked her back and forth on each count. 

"Leo wait"

"Three."  In Piper went with a splash. "Ha, ha I win."  Leo danced around the edge of the dock and did not notice Piper sneaking up to the side of the dock.  She reached her hand to his leg and grabbing his ankle she through him off balance and into the water he went.  She swam as fast as she could under the dock to get away before Leo surfaced and tried to drown her.  Leo's head came up just in time to see Piper dive under the water.  He started to swim after her.  They swam along the shore for a few minutes before Leo pulled Piper up against some rocks and kissed her passionately.  He lost his footing on the lake bottom and slipped under water Piper in tow.  Coming up with her in his arms they resumed their kissing discovery.  Lifting Piper higher up on the rocky shore he left a trail of heat down her body.  She sighed and pulled him up to her level.  With out saying a word they continued on their path to ecstasy.  Completing one another in the way only they could.  

Leo allowed them to slowly slip back down into the water.  Still without saying a word they swam around in the water hand in hand.  Nothing needed to be said between them.  They could feel, see and instantly recognize what the other was thinking.  No conflict, no stress just calm and unbinding love filled them at that moment.  The evening breeze brushed across the water and a chill ran down Piper's back.  Noticing this Leo started to swim over towards the shore.  

"Come on lets go back inside."  He said still holding Piper's hand as they climbed out of the water.  "I will put a fire on and we can sit and warm up."

"Leo it's August, we don't really need a fire."  She said giving him her get real eyes.

"Piper you're cold.  You have goose bumps everywhere."  He bend down and picked up their discarded robes and it dawned on him that they had no towels.  Piper's robe was silk and offered little warmth so he took his robe and wrapped around it both of them.  

Once back inside the cabin Piper went to get dressed into her nightgown and Leo started the fire.  Phoebe, as always, had decided that in honor of the weekend Piper needed new lingerie.  Phoebe picked out a classic.  It was a long silk nightgown that had lace on the top and hugged Piper's form perfectly but still flowed weightlessly around her.  And of course it was Piper's favourite color, black.  She towel dried and brushed her hair, reapplied her perfume and went out to join Leo.  

Out in the living room Leo had a nice small fire going, two full glasses of wine and the fruit tray that Piper had had in the fridge out of the coffee table.  Piper came out of the bedroom and Leo gasped.  

"You are really trying to keep me on edge tonight aren't you?"  

"What ever do you mean?"  Piper responded with a huge grin.  

"Give me a break.  First I show up to this stunning cabin in middle of nowhere to find you in a dress that just left the red carpet, then you run down the beach in nothing more then an open robe with your hair flying in the breeze and now out of the bedroom you come in a new nightgown that shows off all of your curves and you don't know what I mean?"

"I bought you a present too."  It was all she could say.  He was right.  He was so easy.  She pointed to the side table to a wrapped box.  "There" She said.  

He quickly opened it to find a new pair of pajamas.  They were silk as well and a deep chocolate color.  They also had his initials embroidered on the shirt pocket.  Throwing his towel to the side he quickly slipped the pants on but left the shirt in the box.  Pulling Piper closer to him he gave a passionate thank you kiss.  

"Leo, wait."  Piper said pulling away from him slightly.  "This is all we have done all night.  Can't we just talk?"

"Of course sweetie."  He pulled her back to his side and they sat down on the sofa.  Placing a blanket over the two of them Piper's whole body relaxed into Leo's.  They sat like that for quiet some time before either one said a word.  

"Leo, you still feel a little tense.  Is there something wrong?"

"No, everything is perfect."

"But . . .  There's a but there.  Isn't there?"

"No I have just been wondering about something."

"Something like what?  Leo please tell me what's going on."  She tilted her head up slightly to look into his eyes.  

"I was just thinking about the girls.  I feel like I am missing part of their lives and I can't fix it."

"Leo you're not missing anything.  You are a fantastic father and the girls love you to death."

"I know Piper.  It's just that I miss them so much when I am working.  Half the time I can't even be home to tuck them into bed."  Leo paused for a minute.  "What would you say if I decided t give up my wings?"

"Are you serious?  Leo you love being a whitelighter."  Piper sat up a little more to face him.  

"I know but I love you and the girls more."

"Leo are you really considering this?"  Piper was starting to get worried by what he was saying.  Sure she would love him to be hers and only hers but how would he survive without his wings?  And was that fair to ask him to give up part of himself.  

"Sort of.  I can't imagine not having my powers but my biggest fear is that one day I will be walking Melinda down the aisle at her wedding and I will have no memory of her childhood.  I want to be there for all of their big and small moments.  On the other hand I think about if one of them got hurt I won't be able to heal them without my powers.  They still haven't received their full powers and if you and your sisters have had to fight off some of the greatest evil in the world I can't imagine what they will have to deal with when their time comes.  If I don't have my powers how will I ever be able to protect them?  Plus it is not just our children but Phoebe's and Paige's children as well.  I have a suspicion that these girls will come into serious power and with that comes serious threats.  I just feel so lost."

Piper cupped her hands on Leo's cheeks and turned his eyes right into hers.  "Leo I will support you in any decision you make but let me tell you something.  Leo you are the best man, the best father and the best whitelighter I have ever known.  Being a whitelighter is who you are.  If this is something you really want to do then I am behind you 100% but I think you should really think about this.  I don't want you to give it up and regret it in a month or a year or ever.  As far as the girls are concerned I think they will be okay.  But this is up to you."

"Thank you Piper.  I love you so much."

"I know Leo, I love you too.  Have you thought about bringing this up to the Elders.  Maybe if you threatened to leave they would not give you any charges outside the family.  With eight little girls to protect plus Phoebe, Paige and I you do already have your hands full."  She smiled at him and pulled him down to kiss him.  "So what do you think you are going to?"

"I don't know but I promise I will talk to you before I tell the Elders anything.  Now you come over here."  He said pulling Piper back into his arms.  They stayed like that for most of the night.  Both Leo and Piper fell asleep.  Leo woke up around two in the morning and without waking Piper he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.  He made sure all the candles and the fire were out before he climbed into bed beside Piper.  

[The next morning]

Piper could feel the warm sun shinning in her face but didn't want to open her eyes.  She realized that she was in the bed and not on the couch were she had fallen asleep.  Leo must have moved her.  Leo where was Leo?  She opened her eyes and confirmed her suspicions that Leo was not in the bed with her.  Taking a deep breath in she could smell wonderful things coming from the kitchen.  Leo must be getting breakfast.  Just then he walked into the bedroom carrying a tray full of food.  A smile spread across her face.  Leo placed the tray on the bed and climbed back in bed with her.  

"Good morning.  How are you today?"

With the smile still pasted on her face she let out a deep sigh and said "Wonderful, absolutely wonderful.  How are you?"

"Perfect.  Lets eat I am starving."

"Is it any wonder?  We never did get to eat dinner last night.  Leo this looks fabulous."  

They sat in bed and fed each other the breakfast.  Pancakes, with strawberries and cream.  Leo gently licked the whip cream off Piper's nose after he put it there.  Pushing the tray aside he followed his nose nibble with a path of kisses along her jaw line.  Throwing her head back slightly she eagerly accepted each and every kiss.  Letting a slight sigh out she moved her hands up his chest and along his shoulders.  Leo gathered the edges of her nightgown and slid it over her head.  He pulled her back towards him and continued to massage very inch of her body.  Piper couldn't describe the sensations that were rippling through her body.  He was defiantly the best lover that se had ever been with.  Unlike anybody else he was first and foremost concerned with her desires.  Together they were never to quick, nor harsh, and always put the others needs ahead of their own.  Even in their more routine night escapes there was always something that made the sparks fly and their inner souls tremble.  As they came together as one each let out a soft cry and fell into each other's embrace.  

They stayed in bed most of the morning.  Leo played with her hair and rubbed her back as they talked about everything, the club, her sisters, their future, everything.  Then Leo asked a question that took her by surprise.

"Piper, do ever think about having another baby?"  

She turned around to face him with big round eyes.  "Why do you?"

"Sometimes.  So do you?  Do you want another baby?"

"I don't know Leo.  I haven't really thought about it.  I am very happy with the three we have and never pictured having more than three."

"Oh,"

"How many kids did you want?"

"I never had a set number, but I always knew I wanted a big family."  He looked so sad.  It was clear that she was not prepared for this conversion and had truly not thought about a fourth.  

"Leo, I am 36 years old and I don't think I really want to start back at the beginning again.  Makayla is two years old now and past the little baby stages.  I am not sure I could handle two more years of sleepless nights and diapers and doing laundry twice a day.  Plus I worry that Melinda is already feeling left out.  With both Makayla and Maddy still at home I think she thinks that I give more attention to them then her.  What would happen with a new baby?  Leo I'm sorry but I just don't think I want anymore babies."

"Okay, whatever you think is best."

He seemed so disappointed and hurt and it made her wonder why he was thinking about this.  "Leo is this why you wanted to give up your wings?  So that we could have another baby and you could be there 100% of the time for the new one."  

"Sort of.  I just thought that you might be open to have more kids and if you were than I could be there to help out.  I don't want to pressure you or anything."

"Us having another baby shouldn't be the reason to give up your wings.  As I said before Makayla is only two and although she past he little baby stages there is still so to happen and not just with her.  You truly haven't missed anything certainly not more than any normal father has.  In fact Leo you have been here more than I ever hoped you would be. When we first got married that was one of my concerns that you wouldn't be here.  I thought you would be gone for weeks at a time and I was worried for when I did get pregnant that the baby wouldn't get to know you.  I was wrong.  You are home most nights for dinner and although you sometimes have to leave after dinner you always come back that night.  When something terrible happens like when Maddy was sick or when any of them got sick you are always there, you haven't even missed a birth.  Believe me Leo I couldn't ask for a more supportive husband or father of my children than you.   But if you want to see it all and give up your wings than go right ahead but that doesn't mean we have to have another baby."

"Your right Piper.  Just remember if you do decide you want to have another baby I am completely open to it."  A smile came across his face and she kissed him.  She knew that he still wanted another baby and maybe one day she would change her mind.  

A few hours later Piper was busy in the kitchen packing a picnic basket.  Leo had loaded the Jeep with their bags.  They had decided to go home a day early but take the scenic route back.  They were going to stop for a late lunch, early dinner picnic on the way.  

"Almost ready honey?"  Leo said coming back into the cabin.

"Yep.  Already."  She closed the basket lid and carried over to Leo.  Reaching up to kiss him she paused just before their lips connected, "are you sure you want to home now?  We do have this place for one more night and I can think of better ways to spend our last quiet hours than driving."  She closed the distance between them as she brought her lips to his.  She dropped the basket at their feet and threw her arms around Leo's neck.  

Breaking the kiss for just a moment "Well I do want to get back to the girls but we don't have to leave just yet."  Wrapping his arms around her waist he picked her up and carried her to the couch.  "So is this more like what you wanted to do?"  He said laying her down on the soft leather couch.  

"You read my mind."  He climbed on top of her and continued to kiss her.  Her hands slid down his back and grabbed the edge of his t-shirt.  As Piper pulled it over his head Leo lost his balance and fell off the couch, pulling Piper with him.  They landed with a hard thud on the wood floor.  Piper immediately started to laugh. 

"Ouch.  Slower please other wise you may permanently injure me.  I am in my eighties you know."

"Your such a klutz."  She sat up, straddling Leo's waist.  She was giggling so hard that she didn't see Leo sit up and the next thing she knew she was on her back and pinned under him.  Lifting her head to meet his he captured her lips in his.  He slid his hands down her sides taking the zipper to her sundress with him.  Wiggling beneath him the dress was soon down at her feet and somehow so was his shorts.  They could feel the passion growing between them.  They lay there naked on the cold wood floor with their hands and mouths exploring each other's body's like it was there first time.  They continued their discovery of each other for what seemed like hours.  And in fact was hours.  Finally stopping long enough to look at the clock Piper realized that it was already 6:30 pm.  "Well I guess it was a good thing that we didn't phone home to tell them that we were coming home early.  It's 6:30 Leo." 

"So what.  We had fun."  He replied wiping the sweat off of Piper's face.  Her whole body glistened in the warm light that filled the cabin.  She was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.  He loved every inch of her.  

"So do you still want to go home or do you want to stay?"  She smiled at him.  In truth she was excited to see the girls as well but she could also spend the night right there in his arms.  "If we left right away we wouldn't be home until after 11:00 and the girls would be in bed anyway.  But I will leave it up to you Mr. Wyatt."

"I guess maybe we should stay, but let's surprise them first thing in the morning."  He kissed Piper again.  "You hungry?  I can grab the picnic basket."  

She kissed him back and said "sure.  Let's take it out to the porch."

"I should probably unload the truck too."  

"What's the point?  We hardly wore the clothes picked out for today.  We might as well wear them home."  Leo got up and grabbed the basket and went to help Piper up.  It was a good thing that there wasn't another cottage for miles because they really would have got a show.  Neither Piper nor Leo bothered to get dressed before moving to the deck to eat.  Piper picked up a blanket and put it on the floor of the deck so they didn't have to sit on the rough wood.  Setting out the picnic piece by piece they fed most of it to each other.  Leo leaned against the side of the cottage and Piper was leaning against him.  His strong frame supporting her and the calm steady beat of his heartbeat in perfect rhythm with hers.  This was her favourite position to be in, so safe and secure.   Together they watched the sunset and the stars become visible in the evening light.  A gentle breeze went across the water making it shimmer in the moons light like thousands of silver threads blowing in the wind.  

Breaking the silence of the evening Leo asked, "so what time do you want to get going tomorrow?"

"Well let's see, Makayla will be the first up at about 6:30.  She will likely wake both Maddy and Phoebe up.  So if we plan to be there somewhere around 7:00 all of the girls should be awake and Phoebe should be making breakfast.  We can call her from the road so she can keep the girls out of the kitchen and we can sneak in to surprise them."

"Wow you are very sneaky.  It's no wonder you could plan this whole weekend without my knowledge."  Leo said with a chuckle.  

"You have no idea the strings I pulled to get you here."

"Oh really."  He said leaning down to kiss her.  "If you want to be home by seven we have to leave here by what 3:00 in the morning.  Are you sure we couldn't surprise them at lunch?"

"Oh come on Leo.  It's only 9:00 now we could go to bed and get some sleep right away if you want."

"I guess we could."   They put the empty dishes back into the picnic basket and went into the cabin to bed.  

Just as Piper was starting to drift off she heard Leo whisper in her ear.  "I love you so much.  You are the best part of life and I cannot imagine my life without you in it.  Thank you for this weekend.  It was perfect."  She turned her head to meet his as a smile came across her face.  

"Thank you for loving me and marrying me and giving me the three most wonderful children in the world.  Like I said in my vows I was born to love you and I always will."  As she finished speaking she gave him a kiss that would rival all others.  "You know if we get in this again we won't get as much sleep."

"I don't care.  I just want you close to me."  He said pulling her in for another kiss.  As each kiss grew deeper and deeper so did their passion.  Together they made the sweetest love for hours before finally falling asleep for a now short three-hour nap.  

[The next morning]

"Well good morning Makayla.  Your mommy sure does know you well.  She warned me that you would always be the first awake."  Phoebe said as she woke up too Makayla pulling on her bed sheets.  "Should we go get breakfast ready?"

"Makayla nodded head and said "Maddy."

"You want to get Maddy up first?"  A huge smile crossed her face.  "Okay let's go but we need to be quiet so we don't wake anyone else up until breakfast."  

"Phoebe . . . where are going?"  Matt asked still asleep.  

She leaned back onto the bed and gave him a little kiss on the check.  "It's okay sweetie go back to sleep.  Makayla and I are going to make breakfast."

Phoebe extended her hand to Makayla.  Together they went to wake up Maddy.   Both Makayla and Maddy were sleeping in Laura's room.  Melinda was sleeping in Lilly's room.  The older ones got to stay up a little later than the younger ones.  Even though Maddy was technically older than Lilly Makayla won't sleep anywhere but her own bed unless Maddy is in the room with her.  So into Laura's room they went.   Phoebe decided to wake Laura up as well.  The little ladies and Phoebe climbed down the stairs to the kitchen.  Placing Laura in her high chair Phoebe started to make breakfast while Maddy and Makayla coloured in their colouring books that Piper sent with them.  Just then the phone rang.

"Hello"  Phoebe said answering the phone.

"Hi Phoebe.  It's Piper."

"Oh hi.  Why are you calling so early?'

"Are the girls awake yet?"

"Maddy and Makayla are but the rest are still asleep."

"Well we are about a half an hour away from the house.  We decided to come home early and surprise them.  Any idea when the Melinda will be up."  

"Well I have breakfast cooking and it should be ready in about twenty minutes so I will wake everyone else up then.  Are you just going to come over here?"

"Yep we will be there shortly.  Hey don't tell the girls.  We want this to be a surprise."

"No problem they are busy colouring.  See ya soon."

"Bye and thank you so much Phoebe."

Phoebe hung up the phone and went back to cooking.  It was a good thing that the girls were still little and didn't really pay attention to the phone.  Moments later Matt and the rest of the little girls in the house made their appearance in the kitchen.  Shortly after they heard a car pull up next door.

[Five minutes earlier]

"Piper what are we going to tell them."

"Nothing we are just going to burst in."

They pulled into their driveway.  "You ready.  Piper just in case I haven't told you enough, I love you with all my heart."

Leaning over the center console in the Jeep she gave him a soft, gentle kiss.  "I love you too."

"I know.  Now lets go get our girls."  

[Back inside Phoebe's house]

"Do you want more waffles Melinda?"

"Yes please."

Just then through the back door Piper and Leo entered the kitchen.  The girls didn't notice until Melinda turned to get another waffle.  

"MOMMY."  She screamed.  She jumped off her chair and ran into Piper's waiting arms.  Maddy and Makayla climbed off their chairs as well as soon as they realized that their parents were home.  

"DA DA"  Makayla cried as she jumped into Leo's arms.  Maddy joined Piper and Melinda in a group hug.  

Phoebe, Matt and their girls just sat back and watched the happy reunion.  They way the girls ran to their parents Phoebe could swear that they had been gone a year instead of only two days.  The love that family shared was eternal and anyone could see never ending.  

To Be Continued . . .   (in the next story)

Spoiler for #8:  A new years brings a stressful time for Piper to deal with.  


End file.
